


Why I Love You

by YenGirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5915275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YenGirl/pseuds/YenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories on InuyashaxKagome, KagomexShippou, MirokuxSango & SessxRin. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inuyasha and Kagome

**Author Notes:** One of my very old Inuyasha stories. Enjoy :)

I thought of this little scene after watching the four Inuyasha movies twice/thrice each a couple of days ago. There is a scene from the "Castle Beyond the Looking Glass" movie, where Kagome confesses to Inuyasha that she likes him as the half-demon he is… It's rather silly but hopefully not too much OOC.

Apologies in advance for any wrong dialog. The movie had only Japanese/Cantonese languages so I chose Cantonese together with the not-very-accurate English subtitles. Also for the POV switches.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the manga or characters of Inuyasha…

\- Start -

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome was looking out at the widespread scenery before her, taking in the majestic height of the gray blue mountains in the far distance, to the valleys in their shadows, green with forests and vegetation. She and Inuyasha were both sitting on a small grass covered hill that was their favourite spot when she was in _his_ world and not fighting any demons. She leant her head back, supporting herself on her elbows and closed her eyes, enjoying the soft breeze as it fanned through her hair.

The breeze also brought the scent of her shampoo to Inuyasha and his nose twitched. He much preferred her natural scent to the superficial one of her shampoo or soap. But he more or less liked everything about Kagome – that is, if you took away her stubbornness, her inability to sense danger towards herself, her insistence on helping her friends and any other human/demon man/woman/child who remotely needed help _and_ not to mention her ability to make him fall flat on his face by simply saying "Osuwari!" whenever she thought he was getting a little full of himself – which was never, right?

Drat… he'd forgotten what his original thought had been… anyway…

Why do you love me as a half-demon?" There, he'd said it. The question had been burning at the back of his mind ever since she'd said it a couple of days earlier.

But it was only when the demon goddess in the magic castle had succeeded in trapping the human half of him in her magic mirror, leaving him a crazed demon with an overpowering urge to kill reflected in his red eyes and his elongated claws, had Kagome's words really taken on meaning – when she'd ignored the very real danger of being killed by his demonic side and had found courage from within to kiss him full on his lips and his gleaming razor sharp fangs, ignoring the stabbing pain in her upper back as his claws sank into tender flesh…

That kiss – Inuyasha found himself shaking his head… how had she done it? How had she known that her fervent words "I love you as a half-demon, Inuyasha" and her passionate kiss on the snarling lips and sharp fangs would overthrow the power of the demon goddess and restore the human side back to him? All he knew was that the white hot pounding pain in his head had suddenly vanished, the mad urge to kill firing in his veins had evaporated and he was once again looking upon the face of his beloved Kagome, large eyes awash in tears, her lips still clinging to his.

And fully articulate half-demon that he was, he'd expressed himself completely and comprehensively by saying "Silly girl - always putting yourself in danger" and "All right, I'll remain a half-demon a while longer… for your sake…" It didn't even _half_ cover what he'd actually wanted to say… after he got over raving and ranting at her for almost being killed by himself, that is…

"Because you're cute like this!" said Kagome happily, beaming at him. Inuyasha's amber eyes widened and his dog-like ears twitched. He was cute? He was _cute_?! He was NOT cute, he was a hanyou – a half-demon, goddamnit, he had a powerful Tessaiga sword that could kill with a single sweep and wreak havoc all over the place, he had power, strength and agility that could make a full demon weep so he was _not_ cute!

But Kagome was still smiling at him and he could feel twin points of heat starting about halfway up his cheeks that if left unchecked, would travel upwards and downwards until it covered every square inch of his uncute – thanks very much! – face.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" he asked, somewhat surprised. He shouldn't be, of course. Since when had Kagome ever been afraid of him… but still, he had to ask.

Kagome frowned.

"Should I be?" she asked him seriously.

Well, no course not. He didn't want her to be afraid of him… but honestly, shouldn't she be? After all, he was a half-demon… he was a killer. He'd killed before, he'd even sworn to kill _her_ once, when he'd first known her…

Inuyasha extended his arms straight out and straightened his fingers, seeing the long sharp nails at the end. Claws that could kill, claws that could tear open a man's throat or rip his heart out in an instant…

"Aren't you afraid of these hands?" he asked quietly, looking up at her.

Kagome glanced down at his hands, then back up at his face.

"No," she said. At the rather nonplussed look on his face, she added, "These hands have never hurt me," ignoring the time when his demon self had dug those claws into her upper back, "and these arms have protected me time and again from death and from injuries, why should I be afraid?"

To Inuyasha's amazement, Kagome reached out and closed her fingers around his strong supple wrists, bringing up his hands to her face. She cupped his large hands to her cheeks, feeling the calluses on the fingers and palms against the smooth softness of her skin and seeing the faint blush on the half-demon's face grow deeper. He was staring at her as if transfixed and she had to fight a grin as she brought his hands down to his lap and released them.

He blinked at her and his ears twitched again. Seeing them twitch always raised a longing in Kagome to finger them softly like she would the ears of a much beloved dog but Inuyasha was pretty touchy about them.

"What about my ears?" he asked. "They're hardly the ears of a human," he added, glancing at Kagome's pretty ears half hidden by the silky length of her black hair.

Kagome smiled – it was amazing, her wish was going to come true by just thinking of it!

"No," she said softly. "Your ears have never bothered me," other than making me want to touch them all the time, she said to herself. She got up onto her knees on the soft grass and, bracing a hand on his lap, feeling him freeze in response, she reached out and very, very gently fingered his ears, knowing they were sensitive. They were soft, pliant, and covered in the softest white down imaginable, softer than any fur she'd ever felt and each ear twitched in turn as she bent her head to drop a light kiss onto each tip.

When she drew back, Inuyasha's face was practically the colour of his fire rat robe and he blinked at her a couple of times before speaking again.

"My eyes are also pretty strange, you know," he waited hopefully.

Kagome smiled again, resisting the urge to giggle.

"Really?" she murmured. "No, I've never been intimidated by your eyes, not even when you glare at me."

His face registered faint annoyance for a moment but it disappeared when Kagome leaned forward again, staring into his eyes. As she neared him, the wide amber eyes closed in apparent confusion. Kagome placed a gentle kiss on each eyelid as Inuyasha forced his hands to remain in his lap – she was so _damn close_ , he could feel her body heat even on his heated cheeks…

When she'd moved away, he opened his eyes. There was an enchanting blush on Kagome's cheeks by now and she looked at him as if she knew what he was going to say next.

"I really think you should be afraid of my fangs if nothing else," said Inuyasha next and his lips actually parted as he waited for her reply.

Kagome laughed a little, she just couldn't help it.

"If I weren't afraid of them when I first kissed you, what makes you think I would fear them now? You've never bitten me before," she said softly, then bent forward. Resting her arms on Inuyasha's robe covered shoulders, feeling the lithe strength of him under her fingers, Kagome leaned in, her lips parting softly. Amber coloured eyes closed, as did dark blue and their lips met in a light kiss.

Inuyasha's hands gripped her upper arms but he controlled his strength as he tugged Kagome closer, making her almost fall into his lap. He angled his head and tentatively reached out with his tongue, touching hers and inviting her to play… Kagome obeyed, bravely entering the half-demon's mouth and daringly running the tip of her tongue across the pointed sharp edges of his fangs as her lips slid against his. She could feel the thudding of his heart against hers and wondered if it was desire or fear that he would hurt her that caused his heart to race like this. But her heart was racing too, only not from fear…

It was Inuyasha who pulled away. He jerked his lips away from hers, panting, hands still gripping her arms. Kagome opened her eyes to see amber eyes cloudy with desire and confusion.

"Why did you do that?" he demanded breathlessly. "Silly girl, you could have cut yourself on my fangs!"

Kagome took a rather shaky breath before smiling at him.

"You asked me why I love you as a half-demon. Well, how can I love you if I'm afraid of you?"

Inuyasha looked simply amazed. Kagome held his gaze for a long moment before she sat down again beside him, so close that their shoulders touched. There was a pause before Inuyasha placed his arm around her shoulders, hugging her close for a moment.

"Always knew you never had a nose for danger, especially if it's towards yourself. Guess I'll have to keep a closer eye on you, huh."

Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, feeling the softness of his snow white mane against her cheek.

"I guess so," was all she said to her half-demon.

\- End -


	2. Kagome and Shippou

\- Start -

"Hey Kagome…"

The black haired teenager a few feet away looked up and smiled. It was a beautiful day in Feudal Japan and the group of firm friends had decided on a picnic – a peaceful gentle way to pass the time in between looking for jewel shards and fighting demons… well, as peaceful as it could get, considering Miroku was almost certain to end up with either a bump on the head or a black eye for allowing his roaming hands to rule his head where Sango was concerned, and considering Shippo was almost certain to end up with a bump on the head as well for annoying a certain touchy half-demon.

Kagome was setting out food for the picnic and was busy taking out an astonishing assortment of stuff from her yellow school bag. Now she paused in her task.

"Yes, Shippo-chan?"

It was her voice, decided the little fox demon. It was low and musical, and whenever she spoke to him, it was full of affection and as far as he can remember, never filled with hate. Now the little kitsune demon scampered over to her and crawled up onto her lap.

Kagome's large dark eyes widened a little. She knew Shippo was extremely fond of her but he usually avoided being too… openly affectionate… perhaps fearing yet another hit from Inuyasha… but there was no one around now, the rest had gone off to get water from a stream, and her hanyou was busy following the vague hint of a scent he couldn't quite place.

"D'you know what I love about you?" Shippo shifted in her uniform skirt covered lap until he found the most comfortable spot.

"The fact that I bring lots of goodies from my home for you?" teased Kagome.

"No – well, yes but that's not all…" said the Shippo, then he frowned slightly. Kagome waited patiently as she arranged the things on the picnic cloth.

Shippo leaned his head back against Kagome's stomach and looked up at her. "Your beauty – I know you think Kikyo was more beautiful than you… but she was not. No one can compare to you. Trust me on this."

"Really?" Kagome's smile widened. She tickled his stomach affectionately. He squirmed in pleasure, giggling.

"Yup… and your courage. You were willing to go after the Shikon No Tama shards long before you knew you had any power in you – I know. And you never let anything stand in your way, not your fear, not your injuries, and especially, not that abominable hanyou Inuyasha…"

The gentle hand on his stomach lifted for a moment, then it rested back on him. "He's not that bad, Shippo-chan…"

Shippo didn't really know the Inuyasha she did… the moments when she could hear what couldn't be heard, see what couldn't be seen, even sense the slowly growing affection deep inside him that he would never consciously admit to himself, much less her…

The little fox demon tossed his head, disregarding her latest words. He paused as if gathering his thoughts then piped up again. "I love your friendship and love for all your friends – all of us. You would die for us. You have a world to go back to with your family, your school, your friends, but you always come back to us. And you give us… presents… things from your time… so many things!"

Kagome's hand now moved to the bushy tail, fingers slowly combing through the brown fur that while soft, didn't even come close to the pure white down on a certain somebody's ears… "Erm… that's nothing, Shippo. Anyone would've done the same."

Shippo closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the soft caress. Then he continued as though Kagome hadn't spoken. "And although I can't understand why you like that hanyou – he's rude, arrogant, stubborn, abusive…" a small hand rubbed a head in remembered pain at the numerous times it'd been knocked by an impatient fist "… - it just goes to show what a wonderful person you are. I hope it will make an impression on him… one day…"

The feminine hand trembled a little and a soft laugh sounded with a note of wistfulness in it. "I don't know, Shippo-chan… sometimes it seems like he does care… sort of… well, I just don't know…"

The little kitsune heard the tender longing threaded through the softly spoken words and hoped with all his stout fox demon heart that the thoughtless hanyou would one day wake up, open his amber eyes and see Kagome for the loving angel she really was, and love her as she fully deserved to be loved… and be worthy of her love in return.

Until then…

"I love you, Kagome" he said softly, snuggling close to her and closing his eyes, rejoicing in the feel of her soft hand on him and her fragrant warmth surrounding him.

"I love you, too, Shippo-chan…"

He nodded off to sleep then, curled up on Kagome's lap, his head resting against her chest and one handful of skirt held tightly in a small fist.

\- End -


	3. Miroku & Sango

\- Start -

"Hey Sango…?"

Swaying slightly from her injuries and loss of blood, Sango dropped her hiraikotsu as she turned around. Miroku's voice sounded uncharacteristically… weak.

He stood there, leaning heavily on his staff, hair mussed, the cut on his cheek still bleeding. One look at the priest's drawn and pale face and his swaying figure, and Sango was stumbling back towards him. She was tired, injured and weak, but she still had strength for this. For him.

_Because it's him – Miroku._

There, she'd said it. Who she really cared for. And she'd said his name as well. If only to herself. But mentally, she rolled her eyes. _Why do I always have to be the strong one?_

Again came the answer.

_Because it feels good when I'm strong. When I feel like I can handle anything. When he makes me feel like I'm capable of this and of so much more…_

Sango made it to Miroku's side in time to catch him as his eyes closed and he fell forward. Grunting with effort, she held him upright, sliding an arm free to pull his right arm around her shoulders so that she could support his weight better. Miroku's head lolled forward, he'd evidently fainted.

Shelter. They had to find shelter… while they waited for Kagome, Inuyasha and the others to reach them. She fervently hoped that they were all fine. She and Miroku had killed the demon they were after and they could rest for the moment. Even Kilala had shrunk back to her kitten form, bleeding from numerous scratches all over her body, a cut on one ear, and an even nastier one on her front paw.

In the gathering dusk, Sango picked up her hiraikotsu and they set off. After a minute, she stopped to let a limping Kilala hop up gratefully onto her shoulder. Ignoring her own painful injuries, Sango merely concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, making for the small cave at the foot of the next hill, where they'd spent the previous night, getting a few hours rest.

_Remind me again, Miroku, why I'm using up the rest of my precious energy to haul your sorry butt off this mountain…_

But she already knew the answer.

_Because I know you would've done the same for me. And for Inuyasha. And Kagome. And Shippo. And Kilala. All without a blink of those large and innocent looking dark eyes of yours. Eyes that twinkle with sexual mischief one moment and smoulder with protective anger the next._

She shook herself. _Oops, sorry Kilala… putting you last in the list._

_And while I'm at it, I also love the completely stupid, futile and unhesitating way you always push me behind you - if you're near enough - whenever a demon tries to charge me, even though we both know I can beat the crap out of him or her better than you can. Even though we both know I can even beat the crap out of you if I choose to..._

Darkness had fallen fully by the time they finally reached the cave, Sango's laboured breathing was loud even in her own ears, her trembling legs shaking with effort.

Kilala hopped down from her shoulder, landing gracefully even on three paws as she automatically patrolled the small musty interior. Sango stumbled with Miroku towards the far end of the cave, too tired now to even push the boulder to block the entrance. The ring of stones encircling the fire they'd built last night was still there together with the remnants of the burnt twigs and ashes.

With a groan of profound relief, Sango all but collapsed against the wall of the cave, Miroku's weight pulling her down. She pulled him off her and let him slide down to rest on the ground – gosh, he sure was heavy, despite his lean build...

_Sorry again, Kilala – you've had to carry him as well as me on your back all this time, I'll remind him to thank you personally if we get through this…_

She leaned back against the cave, chest heaving and wearily swiped her sleeve across her forehead, mopping up the droplets of sweat from her exertion. What she wouldn't give now for a bath – even a soak in cold water sounded good …

After she'd gotten her breath back somewhat, her body started reminding her of each bruise, each cut, each slash and she cursed. Kagome's box of medical supplies would be good too… she groaned aloud.

And got an answering moan from the prone figure next to her. Slowly, she reached out and ran her hands lightly over Miroku's figure – he didn't seem to have any broken bones as far as she could tell but she wasn't sure… After a while, she realised she was checking for broken bones one time too many and pulled away, face warming in spite of herself. OK, so he _felt_ like he had a nice body… so what? He was still one damned perverted monk and sometimes, it seemed the many hits, slaps and whacks she dealt him was still one too few.

Again, a thought rose unbidden in her mind.

_But I love the fact I can trust him with my life… if not my virtue… definitely not my virtue._

A small reluctant grin tugged at her lips in spite of herself.

Sighing, she pulled Miroku to a sitting position and propped him more comfortably against her, putting her right arm around him again and letting his left cheek rest against her shoulder. She was hungry and very thirsty but they had no choice but to wait out the night. Perhaps by morning, she'd have enough strength to scout around for food and water…

Kilala had long since fallen asleep, curled up beside Sango's other side against her thigh, after she'd licked her wounds to her satisfaction. Sango trailed gentle fingers through the soft fur for a moment, eliciting a sleepy purr from the demon feline.

Miroku was rather heavy but her body was used to it and she didn't bat an eyelid when he slumped even further on her, muttering in his sleep. After a while, she realised that his left hand which she _thought_ was resting on the ground behind her had crept up to her firm behind. Again.

The caress was soft… as though he hoped she wouldn't notice. Like _hell_ she wouldn't notice – hadn't he done it a thousand times before?

The caress was also tender… as though he hoped she wouldn't mind even if she had noticed. Of _course_ she minded, hadn't she shown him her displeasure just as many times?

Sango's hand fisted automatically, ready to deliver a blow… then inexplicably, she paused. His mutterings were fake, she knew they were. In other words, he was awake and fully conscious of what he was doing.

In spite of herself, Sango almost smiled again. He was a lecherous if handsome monk, he wanted to bed almost every attractive woman he came across, he was repentant of his actions for like, two seconds… but right now, the action made Sango feel… like a woman. Like an attractive woman. Something she felt only very, very rarely in her life. And definitely not at this moment, body aching, bleeding from numerous cuts and bruises everywhere else, grimy with dirt and sticky with sweat. And longing for hot or cold water and clean clothes. Followed by hot food, water and somewhere soft and safe to sleep.

_I guess I should appreciate how you remind me of this… that other than being a tough battle-scarred demon-slayer, I'm also a woman… I supposed I should be glad_ _someone's_ _noticing…_

So she consciously relaxed her hand and said softly. "I should hit you for taking liberties with me, Miroku. Again…" the hand on her body trembled oh so slightly and the smile on Sango's face was real this time.

"But…" her voice lowered. "you're sleeping at this moment, and I don't want to wake you because you need your rest. So…" she let her voice trail off tantalisingly for a moment, and she could've sworn the hand on her behind twitched very, very slightly.

"So I won't hit you - this time…" she whispered. Tightening her right arm across Miroku's shoulders, bringing him even closer to her warmth, the expression in her dark eyes was as tender as the smile on her lips as she felt his right hand move this time – going around her waist and resting just under her bruised ribs. He burrowed his face into her neck, seeking its warmth, breathing in her scent. His sigh was very soft. But she felt it as it feathered across her neck.

His words were equally soft. "I love you, Sango…" and she wasn't sure if he actually said the words or she imagined it. But she echoed the words all the same in her heart as her eyes fluttered shut.

_I love you, Miroku…_

\- End -


	4. Inuyasha & Kagome

\- Start -

"Hey Kagome…"

Inuyasha and Kagome had been walking back from their favourite spot to Kaede's village in a comfortable silence for several minutes. Kagome, whose mind had been drifting over her pending school work blinked. "Yes?" she replied, turning to glance up at Inuyasha.

He was looking straight ahead. It was obvious something had been on his mind for a bit. "Earlier… you said you aren't scared of me… " He meant it to be a statement, a fact. But it came out sounding mostly like a question. A quiet 'hmph' that followed it told Kagome the hanyou was also uncomfortably aware of how he'd said it.

It sounded like he needed further persuasion on this point, despite her earlier… reassurances. Kagome blushed a little as she remembered how she'd added emphasis to her words. "Yup" she said, and waited.

There was another soft 'hmph', which came out rather like it didn't really know whether to sound pleased or annoyed.

Another pause and Kagome noticed one ear twitch.

Then, Inuyasha exhaled loudly. "Well - it doesn't tell me." His tone was deliberately off-handed and the hanyou didn't break his stride as he continued looking straight ahead.

Kagome didn't like conversing with someone who wouldn't look at her – she'd had enough of that from him - and she stopped walking, knowing that he would too. Then she stood there waiting silently until he gave up looking in front and turned to face her reluctantly.

"It doesn't tell me what, Inuyasha?" she asked and the genuine curiosity in her eyes persuaded him to say the words tumbling through his mind.

"Why you love me."

The dark blue eyes widened a little in surprise.

"As you said. Earlier." he clarified, feeling his face heat up. Again.

A small frown appeared on Kagome's face. "Is that what you've been thinking about all this while?" she asked.

Inuyasha started to shake his head, then changed his mind and nodded once. His gaze had dropped to the red ribbon on her school shirt.

Kagome thought back to their earlier conversation and finally realised it had veered off somewhat from its original "Why do you love me" question to a "Why aren't you scared of me" one.

A loud sigh sounded and there was a look of resignation on Inuyasha's face. "You can't tell me why, can you?" he asked quietly. She caught a look of hurt in the wide amber eyes before he looked away again.

Sudden tears pricked at the back of Kagome's eyes. "Is it so… impossible… to believe that someone loves you?" she asked softly.

"What is there to love?" Inuyasha mumbled, looking as if he badly needed reassurance on _this_ point. The look in his eyes…

More tears gathered in Kagome's eyes as she realised again how many years he'd gone without friends or family. Without people who loved him. She couldn't ever imagine being without her family and friends, in both places.

She'd seen that look before of course… moments when he was unaware that she was looking at him, but it was gone in a flash and he was snappy if she tried to question him then.

Now that he seemed in a more… vulnerable mood, Kagome wasn't about to let go of this golden opportunity. But before she could speak, Inuyasha seemed to come to his senses. "Never mind, let's go" he said brusquely. He started walking again, ignoring the fact that Kagome was still standing still. She waited until he was about twenty feet away.

"Inuyasha…" she called softly.

The figure in front of her stopped, then stood with feet planted apart, shoulders back. She didn't have to see his face to know his determined chin was already held high.

"There are so many things I like and love about you" she murmured softly, knowing he could hear every single word. Knowing he was listening – after all, it wasn't as if he could control the quivering alertness of the furry triangles on his head that always made her fingers tingle with longing to touch them.

She twisted her fingers now, feeling the heat creep up her cheeks, praying for strength to say everything she wanted to say. And praying he would listen and believe her words. Believe in _her_.

"I like the way your beautiful amber eyes take in everything the rest of us don't see, looking for any possible signs of danger wherever we go. But - I love how they still reveal what you really think about me despite what you want me to think." In retrospect, it probably wasn't the wisest thing to say considering his persistence in masking his feelings for her.

Kagome paused for a moment, but the red robed figure didn't move.

"I like the different ways you smile, and I don't care if your fangs are showing or not. But - I love how your smile lights up your eyes and how it warms me up inside and out…"

She paused again, her heartbeat increasing a little as she saw his stiff shoulders relax. Then he turned a little and regarded her over his shoulder. Kagome saw his profile and the surprised arch of one dark eyebrow. She resisted a sudden urge to run over and give him a hug.

"I like how you smell – like the outdoors, like a forest - trees and… and grass and berries… and… flowers" He turned to face her a little more, both eyebrows raised this time at this rather poetic bent. Kagome persevered, blushing scarlet by this time. "But - I love how one sniff of your scent makes all my doubts and fears fall away and leave me secure in the knowledge that only you will ever smell that way…"

Inuyasha turned faced her fully, his mouth almost hanging open and his blush mirroring hers. Kagome had to smile. His look gave her the courage to continue.

"I like your dog ears, how they twitch at the slightest rustle of leaves or the merest hint of birdsong, how much they are _you_. But - I love how you let me touch them and I love knowing that you know I would never touch them to cause you pain…"

Inuyasha started to shake his head, opened his mouth to speak, changed his mind, closed his mouth without saying a word, then took a hesitant step forward. Then another. Then he stopped again his eyes narrowed.

"Those are pretty words, Kagome" he scoffed lightly. "They don't say…" _what I am on the inside_ … he finished the sentence silently. That was it – did she love how he was on the _inside_?

Kagome frowned a little, trying to understand what he was getting at. But in any case, she hadn't finished what she originally wanted to say.

"I like the effortless way you carry me in your arms or on your back, as though I weigh nothing at all. But - I love how you control that strength to hold me without ever hurting me…"

Her words brought him a step closer and she blinked away sudden tears so that she could continue looking at him.

"I like the fearless way you face any demon that you come across, courageous in fighting him with complete trust in your Tessaiga. But - I love how you heedlessly rush to my side when I'm in danger, putting everything else aside…"

Her voice shook despite her attempts to control it. And he didn't help matters by holding her tear wet gaze with his amber ones, walking towards her, ears drinking in every word, until he was only two feet in front of her.

She smiled shakily, somehow knowing she was on the right track because Inuyasha wasn't frowning anymore. He looked rather dazed, almost as if he'd been hit on the head.

She paused.

An ear twitched as he waited and her fingers started to tingle again. She ignored the tingle, took a deep breath and continued.

"I like the way you watch over me when I walk, when I eat, when I bathe and when I sleep. But - I love how safe it makes me feel, whether I'm beside you, or in your arms, or – "

She broke off then because he had grasped her arms in those strong hands that would never hurt and had kissed her. Kissed her hard for being so foolish as to love a half-demon like himself.

Kissed her because he was afraid he'd burst into tears if she continued to tear down the walls around his heart with those soft words. Soft words with the power to shatter the ice encasing his heart.

But he'd forgotten the power of her soft lips. And the tears came anyway. Silent tears that he couldn't hide as he folded her tightly in his arms and next to his heart, believing at last, even a little, that someone loved him.

Long minutes later, they were both sitting again on the grass, listening to the sounds of the forest settling itself for the night, as the stars started winking in the dusky velvet overhead. Kagome was sitting on his lap and leaning back against his chest, his arm warm around her waist, the hand on his other arm captured in hers.

He spoke tentatively. "Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"Do _you_ want to know what I… lo – uhm, like about you?" his voice was low, hesitant.

She twisted a little to face him, surprised. He regarded her silently.

Then she smiled. "If you want to tell…" She settled back against his strong body, but on her side so that she could continue to look up at that beloved face.

"Well…" he started.

Kagome's soft fingertips continued to stroke every vein, every sinew and every scar on his strong hand.

"Well…" Inuyasha struggled to remember the words half formed in his mind.

Kagome's fingers reached the sharp pointed claws at the end of his strong lean fingers and danced lightly over the tips. Inuyasha forgot what he was going to say.

"Er…" He broke off as Kagome lifted his hand to her lips. He forgot to breathe.

"Tell me what?" she asked softly after a moment as she lowered his hand.

Inuyasha drew several deep breaths. "I'll have to tell you later" he confessed then bent his head to kiss her again.

\- End -


	5. Sesshoumaru & Rin

\- Start -

"Rin!"

The normal expressionless voice held a note of urgency. Almost of alarm.

Rin stood frozen to the spot, staring with horrified fascination into the blood red eyes of the demon in front of her. Even though death was only two seconds away, her quivering lips never ceased speaking her mantra. "Lord Sesshoumaru will save me, he will…"

And his beloved voice had called to her. Like magic, her Lord Sesshoumaru had appeared in front of her, shielding her small person from the demon. His clawed right hand pushing her away almost gently before whipping to his left side. Not even a half second later, Toukijin appeared in his hand, gleaming and deadly.

Rin rushed over to his left side, throwing her arms around his waist, as high and as far as her thin small arms could reach. A rapid slash, almost too fast for human eyes to catch, a flash of silver and the demon lay at the demon lord's feet, smoking and neatly split in two. Blood and foul smelling steam arose from the carcass.

Lord Sesshoumaru paused. He could feel the small thin body trembling against him, causing Tensaiga to rattle in sympathy in its scabbard.

"Is Rin OK?" he asked quietly after a long moment, feeling her shivers slowing down.

Rin didn't speak but he felt the small head nod against his side.

A thought struck him. He waited patiently, right hand still holding the bloody sword until Rin has disengaged herself from his side.

"Rin…"

"Y-yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Why did you rush to my left side?" He sounded faintly puzzled. She had been on his _right_ side, surely it would have made more sense and taken much less time to rush to his right side?

Besides, he had no left arm anymore.. what could his useless stump do? Really, humans were so illogical sometimes… no, make that most of the time actually…

Rin bit her lip. She'd hoped he wouldn't ask her this but of course he had noticed it.

"You know it will be more difficult for me to protect you if you are on my left side… because I have… no…" the demon lord paused, frowning a little in spite of his resolve to remain, as ever, stoic and collected.

He'd never felt shy of his missing limb before.

He'd never felt incomplete.

Inadequate.

Even… dare he say it… unworthy... Bah! Where had that come from? Why was he unworthy?

But right now, he felt like he was. And it caused a small swell of bitter regret in his throat, that he'd had the chance to retrieve his severed limb when it had finally detached from Sounga, moments before both severed limb and evil sword had fallen into the abyss of hell. But he didn't… and that arm was lost to him. Forever.

Rin stared up at him. "But if you are holding Rin with your right arm, how will you draw your sword to defend Rin, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Surely, it was the most logical choice for her to be on his _left_ side, where she would not interfere with his killing of the demon?

Lord Sesshoumaru paused again and the liquid golden eyes widened fractionally. "Because then, Rin, I… cannot hold you, keep you safe…" he finished, staring straight ahead.

There was another pause and the demon lord swallowed – a sure sign of human-like weakness.

A small smile graced the little girl's lips. "Rin already knows that…" she said softly. Startled, he glanced down at her. "But it's OK because you always keep Rin safe anyway…"

No.

He wasn't inadequate.

Under the magic of her words, the bitter swell of regret stopped growing. Under the unwavering conviction of the softly spoken words, it started to dissipate.

"And if Rin is on her Lord Sesshoumaru's _left_ side, she can hold him… even when he can't hold _her_ …"

No. He wasn't incomplete. And he wasn't unworthy. Not in _her_ eyes.

Any remaining wisps of the bitter regret now vanished under a sweeping tide of almost humble awe of Rin's otherworldly wisdom and unconditional love for him. The great Lord Sesshoumaru struggled with a growing swell of emotion that now threatened to choke him.

He didn't say anything, merely bent down to wipe Toukijin clean on the grass, before sheathing it. Then he stood up and slowly turned to his left. To Rin. And he folded her silently in his arm, against his warmth.

It was only one of the many, many moments when Lord Sesshoumaru knew why he loved Rin.

\- End -

A/N: Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
